She Who Protects Us
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Sora/Koharu/Yuki/Tomoko .Other girl from the series will be used in this also but none of them have any names because mostly the only part they have in this is their thoughts of Sora. Slight Futa warning. Slight Lemon as well.


**Anime Shitsurakuen  
Pairing - Sora/****Koharu**/**Yuki/****Tomoko**  
**Note : Other girl from the series will be used in this also but none of them have any names because mostly the only part they have in this is their thoughts of Sora. Their Want for her. Might Be Futa in this i am not sure...guess you well have to find out in the end of it. **

**By WDG  
**

She Who Protects Us

_'She __is are shinny hope in this world dominated by males'_

_'She looks so cute so handsome...is that even possible for a girl...oh well'_

_'She looks so cool'_

_'I wish she would be my protector'_

_'My savior....'_

_'My Knight''_

_'Mine'  
_  
Sora sighed as she sat down at the desk near the window, things where getting tough, she had a lot on her plate but she didn't mind. She wanted this in a way, saving all of this lovely princess made her happy epically if they where happy. So far she had saved three of them but she still had a lot more to go. 150 times more.

Toying with her ribbon she leaned back in her chair, pulling out her glove she looked at the at the marking pattern, she wondered what made hers so different from her male counter parts, shrugging her shoulders she tossed it onto the desk and turned to look at the clock hanging on the wall. Getting up she moved to begin undressing it was time for some well deserved rest.

Koharu shushed the two other girls behind her and watched as Sora exited her room to the side bathroom all students had in their room. Ushering the other two girls in the room she entered herself and quitely shut the door behind her. Tomoko whispered to Koharu and Yuki "_should we really be doing this...she has never made any attempts herself to do or ask for anything like this_." Both girls paused and regarded the younger girl before smiling " _Yes she may not have asked for it, but she deserves this, we are hers, her princesses, just as she is are knight its only right that she deserves a reward don't you agree Yuki, she has been nothing but kind and gentle with me and treats me like a real gentleman should, even though she is a girl it makes no differences to me_."

Yuki nodded her head agreeing "_I agree, she needs this after all of the fights she's been in so far, and just for us too, and all the other princesses she will eventually save._" The three girls nodded to each other, their agreement settled their knight need this. Slowly they began to undress, dropping their school skirts, followed close by their shoes and long thigh high socks, neck ties, and shirts. Leaving just their bras and panties on. They sat and waited one the bed patiently.

Sora dropped her long vest like top, then kicked off her shoes, dropped her tight shorts, through down her white button up that went on under the vest, and the neck tie. Pulling the ribbon out of her bright red hair she let it hang down her back, reaching for her bra clasp, she unsnapped it let her small breast fall free. Reaching down she dragged her boy cut underwear down and turned on the shower head, letting the water get hot she filled the tube up.

Pulling out the stool from beside the shower head laying on the floor, she grabbed some soap and began to scrub her body. Reaching for the shower head she washed the bubbles off before reaching for the shampoo and conditioner. After washing her hair and rinsing it off she hoped into the tube and relaxed a bit. After a few minutes or so she got out and wrapped a towel around her waist and grabbed another for her hair.

Drying her hair she walked out without caring that her upper body was exposed after all it was her room who would be in her room but her. Whistling softly to herself she dried moved the towel from her now damp hair, and began to dry her body softly. She paused when she heard soft giggles.

Turning her head she saw the girls all pilled up on her bed wearing nothing but their undies, Sora froze blushing she held the towel that wasn't tied to her waist on her chest, "umm...hello ladies...umm is something wrong" she asked her voice husky with a smooth smoky edge to it.

Koharu smiled and reached out for Sora along with Yuki pulling the girl closer to them and the bed, "Yes...we needed to see you Sora-sama" pulling on the towel Sora held in a death grip, the tomboy's breast where exposed for all girls to see. Pulling the girl onto the bed Koharu sat on her lap holding her down while Yuki and Tomoko sat on either side of the young knight.

Slowly the three of them took off the bra's and panties and laid along side of Sora naked, Koharu made a cute noise when she felt something poke her inside her thigh, looking down she saw Sora blushing like mad, "Please don't" said Sora her voice soft her eyes begging with the girl not to say anything.

Koharu smiled and got up a little on her knees and removed the last towel from Sora's waist letting it drop to the ground. The sound of gasps filled the air, Sora tried to roll over or move away from the girls to hide her shame, when soft touches stopped her and made her moan.

"No wonder the game excepts you as an equal and lets you play Sora-sama" said Yuki her hand was softly touch above Sora's soft red curls running her finger up and down the impressive length of Sora's secret. Koharu mumbled "yes indeed" and held the shaft in her hand. Tomoko softly touched the tip and rubbed around the edge of the flared head "Wow" was the only thing she could get out.

All the girls grinned this would make things easier for them, to help please their beloved knight, Koharu was first kissing her way up the soft but firm stomach and between the cute and small breast to Sora's lips "relax we don't hate your or think your a freak" she told the girl softly smiling when she felt some of the tension leave Sora "there you go just relax".

Yuki and Tomoko took their time in making the member hard for Koharu both working their hands up and down the shaft until it became hard. "Its ready Koharu" mumbled Yuki after a second. Koharu smiled and lifted her hips and reached down to line Sora up with her went opening "I am a virgin so bare with me my knight" she said softly.

Easing down onto the member Koharu whimper at the pain until all they way down. Warm hands soon found passage on her hips holding her steady, looking down she meet warm blue eyes and nodded. Sora took a deep breath and slowly began to help the girl up and down her length.

When dawn came up the four of them curled up in the bed, all had soft smiles on their faces happy with each other.

End


End file.
